Ángel custodio
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Siempre hay alguien que nos cuida. Tenten siempre ha estado ahí para Neji, y ahora él lo sabe.


Bueno este es el primer fic que subo así que espero que les guste.

¡ATENCIÓN!: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del genial y maravilloso *¬* Masashi Kishimoto, alias El asesino de mis Akatsuki ¬¬

**ÁNGEL CUSTODIO.**

**NEJITEN.**

Desde lejos él lo podía sentir. Ella no tenía porque hacer lo que hacía siempre con él, pero aún así Tenten lo hacía. Neji nunca se pregunto por qué, y simplemente disfrutaba de esos curiosos momentos que pasaba con su compañera de equipo y amiga. La única e indiscutible. La que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo, que con una sonrisa lograba sacarlo de sus casillas o regresarlo a ellas. Tenten, que a pesar de saber que estaba mal lo que quería hace ya tantos años, siempre le dedico una sonrisa y le dio su apoyo.

Creía vagamente recordar que aquellos primeros días no cesaba de preguntar el por qué de la insistencia de esa joven de cabellos castaños por hablarle. Y la única solución que le dio la lógica de su mente, tan envidiable y codiciada, enigmática y lógica al mismo tiempo, fue que Tenten quería hablarle a él porque Guy sensei y Lee no era precisamente gente que se dijera normal. Y sin saberlo él también la fue aceptando en su vida, cada vez que llegaba ella y le sonreía él dentro sentía una enorme oleada de calor. Aunque igual la poca perceptible sonrisa que le dedicaba no la viera, Neji sabía que Tenten podía comprenderlo.

Él no podía dejar de ser él mismo por unas cuantas sonrisas. Y por dentro, Neji se estremecía de tan solo pensar que un día la perdería. Incluso, ahora mientras rozaba su mano con la de ella sentía que en cualquier momento aquel rayo de luz, aquella esperanza se le arrebataría como solo el cruel destino sabía hacerlo. Entonces le apretaba la mano con más fuerza de la normal, quizá incluso a veces a Tenten le doliera, pero aún así lo entendía tan bien, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, que le dedicaba simplemente una sonrisa.

A Neji eso no le bastaba. Porque cuando estaban solos, la manera en que le demostraba que ella no se iría por nada de su lado, era dándole caricias y besándolo. Descubriendo cada parte de su ser desde las primeras horas de la noche, hasta que el amanecer hacía entrar los rayos de luz por su cuarto, y ella amanecía desnuda y pegada a su pecho. Entonces Neji solo podía sonreír.

A veces, las pesadillas lo despertaban y se revolvía en su cama. Pidiendo a gritos que no se la llevaran de su lado. Hum. Con el trabajo que le había costado seguir aceptando que Tenten siguiera siendo ninja… porque no le impediría ser lo que ella quisiera. Para eso no es que se habían aceptado el uno al otro y comenzado a vivir juntos en un mismo departamento. Y entonces ella abría sus ojos achocolatados que le provocaban querer comérselos y se acurrucaba más contra su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Aún recordaba la cara sorprendida de Tenten cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, incluso antes de haberle dicho a Hiashi samma. Porque eso era siempre. Tenten se enteraba de las cosas que Neji quería o le disgustaban primero que nadie. Los ojos de Tenten habían brillado de una manera tan especial que aún a pesar de aquellos seis meses que habían pasado no dejaba de sentirse emocionado, y tratando de relajar su respiración.

No podía dejar de sentirse emocionado cada vez que la veía. Y cada vez que la besaba, era una nueva aventura con tan solo rozar sus labios. ¡Por Kami, como la amaba! Valía la pena a salir a tan altas horas de la madrugada a una misión si justo después de llegar ahí se encontraba Tenten sonriéndole. Cuando se ausentaba varios días, o incluso un par de semanas, Tenten lo recibía con un banquete digno de mil dioses. Banquete que siempre se quedaba a medias, incluso por un par de días enteros. Si no es que hayan venido a buscar a alguno de los dos antes de esas 48 horas en que ninguno se dignaba a salir de la habitación.

Tenten siempre había querido a Neji de la manera más especial posible, porque ambos habían pasado juntos tantas cosas. Desde enfrentamientos a muerte y misiones en que sus vidas corrían peligro, hasta simples entrenamientos que alargaban solo para verse. Para aunque sea que en alguno de esos momentos se causaran un pequeño roce que ambos disfrutaran hasta alcanzar un sonrojo notable en sus mejillas. Al principio Neji había pensado que aquellos arduos entrenamientos eran así por la afición que tenía por llegar a ser el numero uno de la aldea. Y de pronto se hallaba que solo gustaba de sentir la cálida piel de Tenten.

Muchas veces fue egoísta con el propio impulso de besarla a pesar de que no dejaba de ver sus labios. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que por más que quiso no pudo evitar terminar de acercarse a Tenten y susurrarle las palabras que creía eran las más ridículas y cursis que en su vida había oído, pero dentro, el deseo de besarla lo había consumido a tal grado, que ni siquiera le sonaron tontas a sus propios oídos.

Y ella le respondió que lo amaba también.

Hubieran pasado entonces siglos desde que Neji había escuchado palabras más hermosas y delicadas salir de la boca de Tenten. Y pronto, todo lo que habían pasado juntos, fue puesto en una mesa de apuestas, donde jugaban contra el destino. Y por mucho que este quiso interferir a veces, causando pelas, llanto, dolor. No podía contra el amor de los dos.

Porque entre ellos se cuidaban. Se tomaban de la mano y no había quien los separara, ¿quizá hubiera algo más hermoso que ese amor? Neji no lo creía. Había cambiado su solitario destino a pasarlo a un destino incierto, pero feliz.

Aquella noche abrió sus opalinos ojos y vio la luna meterse en la habitación sencilla que entre los dos habían construido. Sintió la cálida respiración de Tenten mientras subía y bajaba. La miro detenidamente mientras dentro de él crecía todavía un poco más el amor que sentía por ella. Tenten dormía plácidamente a su lado, acurrucada de nuevo a su pecho, sonriente. A Neji eso le parecía extraño, que _su _Tenten sonriera incluso cuando dormía. Y mientras tenía los ojos cerrados con tal tranquilidad y los cabellos le caían sobre las rosadas mejillas. Neji sonreía de nuevo. Una sonrisa amplia y especial.

Pensaba en todas aquellas veces en que pudo creer que podía vivir sin ella. Que no la necesitaba. Pero la necesitaba, la comenzó a necesitar desde el primer momento en que la vio, y entonces fue un ave enjaulada por segunda vez. Su corazón no le pertenecería a otra que no fuera Tenten. Y si bien había decidido quedarse en esa jaula era porque lo hacía feliz. No le molestaba ver a otras aves levantar el vuelo frente a él, mientras Tenten fuera la otra ave que permaneciera a su lado. Siempre había cuidado de él, y ahora aún lo hacía.

-Uhm… Neji…- susurro entre sueños la castaña y un sonrojo más perceptible se apareció en sus mejillas, Neji sonrió todavía más feliz, alegre de ser también la jaula que a ella la mantenía junto a él. Su brazo, que hasta ahora descansaba inmóvil bajo el cuello de Tenten se levantó un poco para acariciar el hombro de Tenten. La delicada piel de la kunoichi le encantaba, le fascinaba perderse en ella una y otra vez. Cada noche y a todas horas. Poco a poco Tenten abrió los ojos y poso su mirada en el rostro de Neji.

-Oh, lo siento… te he despertado- se disculpa el de los ojos opalinos mientras mira arrepentido a Tenten. Ella es la única capaz de causarle terror al Hyuga. Así que nada le cuesta mirarlo en esos momentos y hacerle pedir disculpas, cosa que no pasa nunca con otra persona.

-No te preocupes, Neji- le susurra mientras besa el pecho descubierto del Hyuga y él lanza un suspiro de felicidad -¿Neji? ¿Por qué no duermes? ¿A caso tienes otra pesadilla?-

-Hum… si te digo que sí… ¿me ayudaras a dormir?- pregunto el Hyuga al que comenzaba a palpitarle con fuerza su miembro. Tenten recorrió la mano hasta su virilidad y lo masajeo con ternura y lentitud, aumentando la tortura de Hyuga y haciéndolo gemir.

-Ya sabes que velo por que seas feliz- susurro con voz lasciva la castaña mientras Neji abría los ojos lentamente y la tomaba de la cintura para ponerla arriba de su miembro, aliviando solo un poco de ese dolor. Tenten suspiro y se agacho hasta besarlo.

Neji sabía que Tenten velaba por su felicidad, y por eso él también velaba por la suya. Tenten entonces cada noche se convertía en el ángel custodio de sus sueños. Y de todo lo demás. Con cierta torpeza debido a la excitación Neji fue despojándole de la ropa a Tenten mientras recibía pequeñas caricias que lo hacían gruñir con frustración por no apresurarse más. Siempre eso le hacía pensar que cualquiera que lo viera se reiría de eso, si era considerado un genio, ¿por qué no podía hacer aquello tan simple? Al fin acabando logro masajearle los pechos a Tenten con suavidad, ahuecándolos en sus manos y haciendo gemir a Tenten de placer.

Tenten comenzó a quitar el pantalón del pijama, dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de Neji. Sonrió perversamente y torturo al Hyuga un poco más. Incapaz de esperar más Neji tomo de la cintura a Tenten y la coloco bajo de él sobre la larga cama.

-Eres una niña mala Tenten…- susurro con voz ronca mientras recorría con su lengua la garganta de Tenten y colocaba su mano en la zona más sensible de ésta. Tenten dio un grito de placer.

-Neji…Neji… por favor- le suplico para que terminara con ese tormento. Neji le abrió las piernas con agilidad y la penetro hasta hacerla gritar su nombre de placer.

Neji no sabía qué haría si la perdiera, si el destino se la arrebataba como a todo lo demás. No. Tenten le había demostrado que a pesar de los duros golpes que había sufrido siempre, él tenía algo que no muchos tenían en la vida. Tenía un ángel que custodiaba sus sueños, sus ambiciones, sus dolores. Él la tenía. Y no la iba a dejar ir nunca en la vida.

FIN

Bueno ahí esta la historia n.n espero que les haya agradado y dejen reviws. Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, o si por algo surgen, felicitaciones. Gracias.


End file.
